notdstarcraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Support Classes
Support classes are the second major archetype of the Night of the Dead 2 classes. Support classes trade offensive power for defensive skill and cooperative focus. They are best deployed in the midst of their squad, ready to provide vital functions to their squadmates. Support classes have little reason to engage the enemy alone, and becoming separated can be a death sentence, as they lack the health and armor of Heavy Classes or the speed and mobility of Scout Classes. Regardless, Support Classes are a vital component of any team, leading to a whole is greater than the sum of its parts mentality. The can buff the entire team, provide needed healing and repair, as well coming equipped with some of the strongest defensive abilities. A good support class supports and monitors his squad, who in term defend and protect him. This symbiotic relation between classes is the key to success in Night of the Dead 2. NOTD2 will feature three support classes at launch. Tier 1: Medic A healing character is a common sight in nearly any videogame, and NOTD2 is no exception. Serving as the game's primary healing class, the Medic will find itself present in virtually every squad. More importantly, as one of the two starter unlock classes, the Medic is the only class besides the Rifleman which may be chosen by multiple players in a lobby. In combat the Medic is not as ill equipped as one might expect. In addition to being able to cure and treat almost any wound or ailment, the Medic boasts offensive abilities focused on disabling enemies so they can be eliminated before ever reaching the squad. As the Tier 1 Support class the player needs no special requirements or rank to unlock the Medic. Tier 2: Squad Leader A newcomer to Night of the Dead 2, the Squad Leader was still a fan favorite "what if" class. Little is currently known about this enigmatic class. Serving as the squad's commander unit, the Squad Leader himself lacks much in the way of power or durability, but makes up for it with a plethora of area of effect skills. Capable of buffing nearby allies both offensively and defensively, the Squad Leader seeks to push his allies beyond their normal limits in combat. Players operating as Squad Leaders must communicate well with allies, so they may combine together the effects of their skills for maximum results. A good Squad Leader will provide his team the extra boost needed to win the day, while a poor one will leave them high and dry. As the Tier 2 Support Class, the Squad Leader can only be unlocked after a player has fully completed the Tier 1 unlocks. Tier 3: Engineer The robotics warfighter returns in NOTD2 as the third and final planned support class. The Engineer and his X-1 are a tag team prized for their utility on the battlefield. The new and improved X-1 will have more functionality, serving as the primary minion for both Engineer trees. It will excel in both combat are abilities, as well as inheriting traits from now obsolete minion units. The Engineer himself will lack the firepower of the Fighter Classes, but still command the highest offensive power of the Support Classes. Ultimately, given its nature as summoner and minion, the Engineer will require a deal more micromanagement than the average Night of the Dead 2 class. But, in exchange players have two units armed with both weapon and skill, both eager and ready to fight the undead hordes as long as they are able. As the Tier 3 Support class, the Engineer requires all Tier 1 & 2 classes be unlocked before it may be. Category:NOTD 2 Category:Support Classes